


I'm not listening when you say 'goodbye'

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared attempts to break up with Ackles and well, Jensen's not having it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

"Hey Jen, we uh, we need to talk."

 

The man in question gave his boyfriend a side glance, then asked "Yea, what's up?"

 

"I've been thinking...well you see the thing is...maybe we should--"

 

"No."

 

Jared's face fell, and he began to stumble over his words. "B-but, you didn't even let me finish the sentence yet!"

 

Jensen smirked and replied, "You've been thinking about us, which is never good sign and then I overheard you on the phone. The answer is no."

 

"B-but I think it's for the best! I know you miss Danneel!"

 

The older man laughed and then looked at Jared; his eyes we're wide with confusion. "Look Jay, if I missed Dani I wouldn't be here. I'd be with her and being a straight man. But I'm here with you being all gay and shit. So no, you're not breaking up with me."

 

Jared pouted and then said, "Fine. I guess you're stuck with me."

 

Jensen smiled and ruffled Jared's hair. He laughed and said, "It seems to be that way."


End file.
